Conventionally, there is known a mobile phone in which a display is disposed on the front surface of a casing. In such a mobile phone, for example, an almost rectangular display slightly smaller than the casing is disposed on the front surface of the casing with an almost rectangular outline. In addition, a touch panel is disposed on the display. The mobile phone executes various application programs (hereinafter, referred to simply as “applications”) according to a user's touch operation detected by the touch panel. Since the touch panel is disposed on the display, the user feels as if operating the mobile phone by touching the display.